All I Ever Wanted Queen's Reprise (Egyptian style)
by FromBetaToAlpha
Summary: Young Set discovers that he is not Nut and Geb's son. Please try. My first dramatic fanfic. Thank you.


A young god ran towards the confines of the sky's vast and endless room surrounded by the stars that his mother has in her disposal. A handsome, young god with short black hair, onyx black eyes and red skin, decorated by golden bracelets and a golden collar. He stopped midway, looking around at the constellation that decorated his surroundings. His black eyes turned watery and he sniffed. He was always different from his siblings.

Osiris and Horus has bronze skins, kingly and regal faces and radiated an aura of Ma'at and pharaonic energy. Osiris radiated fertile, life and hope, while Horus radiated victory.

His sisters, Isis and Nephthys was the most beautiful out of all the gods. Perfect faces, beauties of no comparison amongst the gods, Isis' queenly and commanding aura as well as Nephthys' calming yet darker aura. Their eyes lined with kohl, Isis' was gold and Nephthys' was silver.

Yet he, the different one. The only one who radiated an aura of fear and Isfet. The Red God, Set, sniffed. His young heart was being filled by insecurity amongst them. The other four were immediately accepted by everyone in the castle of the Gods, showered by praises and all. He was sidelined, pushed away as they flocked on the four perfect gods. Whenever he tried to introduce himself, he received glares and insult at his aura and skin color. That led him to run to his mother's safe house.

"Gleaming in the moonlight, Cool and Clean and all I've ever known, All I ever wanted..." Set said to no one, as Khonsu's sphere shines brightly in his mother's territory. The halls were perfumed by the incense his mother burns. He ran and touched the walls in the Temple of Nut in the sky. "Sweet perfumes of incense, Graceful rooms of alabaster stone, All I ever wanted..." He ran his fingers on his brothers and sisters drawn in the wall, enclosed by Nut. "This is my home, With my mother, brothers, sisters, Oh so noble, oh so strong!" He said with a smile as he lightly touch Nephthys' drawing.

"Now I am home. Here among my trappings and belongings, I belong," He said going to his room, gazing upon his khopesh and the things his mother gave him. His little puppy, a sha, with it's sleek greyhound body and long square rabbit ears ran to him and licked his cheeks. "and if anybody doubts it, They couldn't be more wrong..." He looked confidently at his portrait at the walls.

"I am a sovereign God of Ma'at! A son of the proud, bright sky that's shown, etched on every wall, Surely, this is all I ever wanted, All I ever wanted, All I ever wanted..." He said and sighs. He didn't notice that his mother, Nut, was leaning on the door, where she ran towards the little boy and hugged him tight. Nut was a beautiful goddess, with long midnight black hair, kind eyes and a starry body. Her skin was dark blue, dotted with stars and swirling galaxies, as if the entire universe was compressed to her body.

"Set." She said a tear running down her eye, which for the mortals it was a shooting star. "I can't keep this any longer. Your words just made me realizes how I lied to you. Come with me..." She stood and took Set gently to his arms carrying him like a toddler. Then she told him the truth.

Set's eyes watered as he learnt the truth. Of how in the battle of Apophis and Ra, Nut along with Osiris and Horus, who had fast growth as Gods. They are only days old but are the size of pre-school boys. She found a basket etched with words of chaos floating in the River of Duat. She had a theory that, the baby was Apophis', but she left that out and didn't tell it to him. She was a mother, and seeing a young baby floating in the river to nowhere just made her heart soften.

They arrived in Duat, where Ra has just pass the river. Nut put down Set. "This... is where you found me?" He looked up at Nut. Nut can see the tears in Set's eyes. "So everything I knew, was nothing but a lie?"

"No! You are my son." Nut said holding back her tears. Maybe she didn't want a meteor shower to be witnessed by the mortals. "I love you, we love you. Your brothers and sisters love you."

"Why did you choose me? If I had the glyphs of chaos..." Set's tears ran down from his cheeks.

"We didn't choose you... destiny did." She said. She hugged Set tightly, where he hugs back crying.

"This is your home, my son. Here the river brought you, and it's here the river meant to be your home." She let go and wiped the tears from the red boy's cheeks. and kissed his forehead. "Now you know the truth, love. Now forget and be content. When the gods send you a blessing, you don't ask why it was sent..."

A/N: Hello everyone. In this fanfic, Set is not a son of Nut and Geb, but a son of Apophis, who was found on December 29 (The third Demon Day), which was supposed to be Isis'. Isis is not yet ready to be given birth, and as Nut was watching Ra's nightly battles with the snake, she found Set along with Osiris and Horus (Her sons from the first and second Demon Day respectively.) Disclaimer, I don't own Set or Nut or any of the Egyptian gods. The lines were taken and reworded from "All I Ever Wanted + Queen's Reprise." This got a positive review from my best friend, Isis in FB. (Yeah, I'm Set in FB) that's why I decided to post it here. Thank you for reading, love you guys. :D


End file.
